


The Birth of the Lamb / Рождение Агнца

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: До и после тебя (Сиротский приют - AU) от Flatfootmonster [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Escape, Fights, Friendship, M/M, Orphanage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: - Это прекрасно, - выдохнул Уилл с улыбкой, высекающей глубокие ямочки на его пухлых щеках, и Ганнибал перенес эту картину в память. Его пальцы нашли маленький острый камень, протерли грязь с находящихся между ними деревянных досок, и он начал царапать по поверхности. Уилл внимательно наблюдал, читая выведенные слова вслух.- Некоторые... бабочки... живут... два... дня, - он сделал паузу, ожидая пока Ганнибал закончит следующую фразу. - Carpe diem*? – Уилл на секунду задумался, а затем встретил взгляд старшего мальчика. – Живи одним днем.Ганнибал одарил его довольной улыбкой. Мгновение Уилл смотрел на воду прежде, чем перевел взгляд на бабочку в его ладони. Глубоко внутри старший ожидал, что же произойдет дальше.- По крайней мере они свободны. Они летают. Они любят, ну, как бы ни делали это бабочки. А что получил он? – под «он» Уилл подразумевал щенка, и Ганнибал снова вернулся к написанию, оставив всего лишь одно слово.- Сострадание, - тихо сказал Уилл, и Ганнибал кивнул. Подбородок младшего мальчика опустился на грудь, и он закрыл глаза. Глубокое дыхание сотрясало его тело, пока он пытался успокоить свои эмоции, а бабочка взлетела, танцуя над водой. Они смотрели на нее, пока она не исчезла из виду.





	The Birth of the Lamb / Рождение Агнца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Birth of the Lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617220) by [Flatfootmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/Flatfootmonster). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Я написала это на одном дыхании для Fannibal Fest 2017 и выиграла в категории AU, чем очень горжусь, если не сказать больше.  
> Временами я просто хочу дать Ганнибалу нечто хорошее <3  
> Наслаждайтесь,  
> Бэкс  
> \---  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Спасибо большое человеку, оказавшему мне неоценимую помощь и поддержку - моей прекрасной бете Itami67 :з

      Ганнибал сел на ветвь, которая стала его смотровой в эти долгие и монотонные дни. Дерево стояло здесь десятилетиями: оно было здесь, когда его семья была жива; служило убежищем для игр сестры и его самого, когда это место еще принадлежало их семье. Теперь оно было пережитком истории, указывающим и насмехающимся над тем, как он пал с пьедестала к другим приютским мальчишкам. Он ненавидел их и теперь ненавидел это место. Все, что осталось — горькие напоминания о том, что он пытался забыть много раньше. Он ничего не мог поделать, сопоставляя жалкое существование с домом, который он так сильно любил.  
  
      Вздохнув, он откинулся на крепкий ствол; листья шелестели вокруг каждый раз, когда ветер проходил сквозь них. Если он закрыл бы глаза, то смог бы уйти в место, где хранил приятные переживания и семью, которой теперь не было. Болезненные воспоминания жили там же, но сейчас они закрыты тяжелыми дверями, спрятанные в каменных подвалах. Воспоминания, которые он посещал, были простыми: смех его сестры, преследующей бабочек; богатая тональность голоса матери при чтении стихотворений; порхающие по клавишам из слоновой кости их рояля пальцы отца. Небольшие фрагменты, глубокие и ценные, наполняли Ганнибала изнутри.  
  
      Мальчик предпочитал оставаться наверху, закрыв глаза и бездействуя; внизу он подвергался издевательствам и избиениям других ребят, которые жаждали узнать, не наступил ли тот день, когда Ганнибал Лектер наконец заговорит. Он знал, что любой, кто выдавит хотя бы слово из него, молчаливого и замкнутого в себе ребенка, получит мешочек леденцов, и ставка увеличивалась с каждым месяцем. Ганнибал никогда не сдавался — не на их условиях. Хотя не каждая их попытка была насильственной, они все были равно болезненны, просто некоторые — иначе. Мальчишки никогда не могли причинить боль настолько глубокую, чтобы приблизится к переполняющему его ужасному потоку; они не могли причинить боль, сравнимую с тем, что давно стала частью него. Для него они были глупыми детьми, причиняющими неудобство, но совсем не страшными.  
  
      Потянувшись за спину, он взял тонкую книгу, лежавшую между его спиной и стволом дерева. Положив ее на колени, он открыл страницу, на которой остановился. Сегодня ему удалось пронести пьесу « _Буря_ » Шекспира. Это был не первый раз, когда он читал ее, ведь библиотека почти полностью ограничивалась книгами, сохранившимися от коллекции его родителей. Большинство мальчиков здесь не умели читать, они вообще ничего не умели. Ганнибал не в первый раз разочаровывался в милосердии Просперо. Тонкий палец пробежал по тексту выцветшей страницы, когда что-то привлекло внимание: движение внизу, в окружающих озеро камышах. Закрыв книгу, он заправил ее за пояс брюк под пиджак за спиной. Склонившись вперед, он посмотрел вниз, уже зная, что обнаружит.  
  
      Кудрявая темная макушка осторожно продвигалась в дремучих тростниках. Бросая быстрые взгляды через плечо, мальчик смотрел, чтобы никто не следовал за ним, и удостоверившись в этом, протолкнулся сквозь кустарник, исчезая из поля зрения Ганнибала. Это продолжалось уже на протяжении трех дней, и любопытство в наблюдающем лишь возрастало. Он не чувствовал интриги с тех пор, как вернулся сюда после войны, но теперь ему не терпится пойти следом за этим неряшливым ребенком.  
  
      Не нужно быть детективом, чтобы найти небольшой зазор, в который и проскользнул мальчишка. Подражая ему, Ганнибал оглянулся и убедился, что он абсолютно один. Сгорбив плечи и вжав в них голову, он осторожно проталкивался через растительность, пытаясь ступать как можно тише. Он хотел лишь посмотреть за действиями другого, неизвестного ребенка, а затем отступить; он не хотел подружиться с ним — друзья ему были не нужны вовсе. Оглянув полянку, скрытую кустарником, Ганнибал увидел маленького мальчика, который сидел, скрестив ноги, и качал что-то на своих коленях, не отрывая от этого взгляда.  
  
      Ганнибал должен был вернуться назад незамеченным, оставив ребенка в уединении, но он был пленен: в действиях мальчика была нежность, почти позабытая им самим. Пальцы гладили раскрашенное существо, когда он тихо мурлыкал ему что-то. Ганнибал  _подошел_  ближе, и слегка наклонившись вперед попытался учуять то, что второй мальчик держал так благоговейно, но из-за смещения веса под ногой хрустнула веточка, и холодные голубые глаза устремились к нему, пригвоздив к месту. Ганнибал не мог отвести взгляда, пока его губы шевелились, словно он хотел что-то сказать, извиниться за вторжение, но затем он вспомнил, что больше не может говорить. С сожалением он закрыл рот, а мальчик просто уставился на него.  
  
      Уилл Найтингейл — так его звали, — по предположению Ганнибала, сделанному несколько месяцев назад, был таким же грустным и несчастным ребенком, как он сам. Как и Ганнибал, Уилл держался сам по себе и становился жертвой издевательств, если его угораздило попадать в пределы видимости взрослых ребят. Ничего такого, что доводилось испытать на себе Ганнибалу, но гораздо больше, чем должен испытывать ребенок его возраста. Когда старший мальчик посмотрел на мрачное лицо младшего, он снова вспомнил о том, в каком ужасном месте они находятся.  
  
      Подобно тому, как Ганнибал склонил голову в извиняющейся манере, так и Уилл указал на место возле себя.  
  
      — Ты ведь Ганнибал, да? Я знаю, что ты не можешь говорить. Тебе и не нужно, — тонкий голос был мягким, едва выше шепота, как если бы он привык быть игнорируемым и не хотел беспокоить общество своей предполагаемой бесполезностью. Ганнибал колебался, он не  _хотел_  проводить время с кем бы то ни было и не хотел компании, однако уже грубо вмешался в то, во что не должен был, и отвергать приглашающий жест было бы еще более грубо. Коротко вздохнув, он сделал несколько маленьких шагов к тому месту, где сидел младший мальчик, и изящно опустился, чтобы занять место рядом с ним. На коленях ребенка был тощий щенок, а в сжатом маленьком кулачке Уилла зажатые кусочки обеда. Ганнибал ничего не мог поделать с улыбкой, прокравшейся на его лицо.  _Так этот мальчик жертвовал свою еду для кормления щенка?_  
  
      — Я нашел его, — сказал Уилл, словно бы в ответ на эту мысль. Ганнибал устремил взор на него, тогда как голубые глаза внимательно и с любовью смотрели на животное. — В озере была сумка. Остальные были мертвы, — он зажмурился от этой мысли, все еще причиняющей боль. — Остался только он. Я спрятал его тут. Думаю, он остался потому что ему больше некуда пойти, — голос мальчика становился немного тверже с последующими словами, но затем он остановился, а его взгляд стал таким, словно мозг уже рассматривает всевозможные несчастливые окончания для этой тоненькой ниточки надежды. Посмотрев вниз, Ганнибал и сам не видел ничего многообещающего: щенок был слишком мал, чтобы выжить без матери. Он почти рассмеялся тому, насколько важным это стало для них троих.  
  
      Он не хотел давать ложную надежду, но что-то внутри хотело успокоить его боль. Сняв изношенное подобие пиджака, Ганнибал осторожно подхватил щенка и положил его на ткань. Маленькие ручки Уилла сначала было беспокойно дернулись, но когда младший понял намерения старшего, то успокоился. Обернув ткань вокруг щенка, Ганнибал передал его обратно Уиллу так осторожно, словно это был новорожденный ребенок. В его жесте было что-то непривычное, какое-то подобие заботы, которой не было очень долго. Большие глаза младшего из детей смотрели с робкой благодарностью, пока руки крепко обнимали сверток, словно хватаясь за что-то сладкое, что наверняка быстро исчезнет.  
  
      — Спасибо, — пробормотал Уилл. — Мне не во что было его завернуть.  
Ганнибал оглянул основательно заношенную, но чистую рубашку, которая была на другом мальчике. Она была более потертой, чем на нем самом.  
  
      — Что это за книга? — Уилл жестом указал на томик, торчащий из-за пояса. Вытащив, Ганнибал передал его другому мальчику, который осторожно положил щенка на колени и благоговейно взял книгу в руки. — Они не дают младшим доступ в библиотеку. Моя мама читала мне. Ну, я так думаю.  
  
      Ганнибал наблюдал за мальчиком, размышляющим про себя так, словно этих воспоминаний никогда не было — это была его мечта в то время как это место — все, что он когда-либо помнил. Ганнибал понял это. Мальчик обладал наивной открытостью, которая была милой и напоминала о Мише, его сестре.  
  
      Уилл посмотрел на старшего мальчика: — Могу я почитать ее? Пожалуйста?  
  
      Ганнибал улыбнулся, легонько кивнув и поощрительно взмахнув рукой. Его улыбка была возвращена с нескрываемым нетерпением, и в течении нескольких минут они сидели молча, пока голубые глаза быстро и жадно просматривали страницы, не зная, когда еще представится возможность. Внезапно Уилл остановился и посмотрел на Ганнибала.  
  
      — Хочешь я тебе почитаю? — старший мальчик удивленно моргнул. Уилл знал, что он умеет читать, и в этом жесте не было ничего покровительственного: простая необходимость разделить что-то вместе, разделить момент. Ошеломленный, Ганнибал медленно кивает, а янтарные глаза расширяются еще сильнее, когда Уилл спокойно прислоняется плечом, опираясь на него, и начинает читать вслух, спотыкаясь о стиль, но продолжая упорствовать в освоении шекспировского языка.  
  
      — « _Однако этот малый меня утешил: он отъявленный висельник, а кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет. О Фортуна, дай ему возможность дожить до виселицы! Сделай предназначенную для него веревку нашим якорным канатом: ведь от корабельного сейчас пользы мало. Если ему не суждено быть повешенным, мы пропали_ **.»  
  
      Ганнибал закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в мягкие интонации голоса мальчика. Он нашел их странно успокаивающими. Нерешительно, он поднял руку, приобняв Уилла за плечи, и младший ребенок расслабился под его прикосновением. Эти двое потеряли счет времени в тот день в компании друг друга.  
  


***

  
  
      Лежа животом вдоль ветки, Ганнибал ждал: он не видел, чтобы Уилл проходил мимо, хотя день подходил к концу, и не видел его за обедом. Он не мог сказать, что беспокоился, но что-то холодное сжалось в его животе — неизбежность боли. Именно поэтому он игнорировал Уилла с того самого дня, когда поделился с ним книгой: не было смысла привязываться к кому-либо — это оставит тебя ни с чем. Хотя и короткая, но жизнь научила Ганнибала по крайней мере этому уроку. И все же он чувствовал на себе тяжесть чужих взглядов, вопросительных взоров на обеде или ужине. Все остальное время старший мальчик старался оставаться невидимым. И все же он еще искал его взглядом, ждал, когда он придет проведать щенка; ждал, когда он войдет в столовую. Он ощущал, как напряжение в его груди ослабевает, когда на периферии зрения появлялась копна кудрей. Ганнибал ненавидел себя за то, что чувствовал, — это было ни что иное, как трещина в нем, слабость. Однако, как бы то ни было, он не мог отрицать естественной близости, которая была между ними. Возможно, потому что Уилл напоминал ему сестру.  
  
      Ганнибал вернулся к книге под носом, пытаясь вытолкнуть неприятные мысли из головы.  
  
       _Примите вещи, к которым привязывает Вас судьба, и любите людей, с которыми она сталкивает Вас вместе, но делайте это всем своим сердцем_ ***.  
  
      Ганнибал насмешливо фыркнул написанным на странице словам, и его внутренняя хмурость была прервана скребущим шумом позади него. Обернувшись через плечо, он нахмурился в предполагаемой досаде, но выражение быстро смягчилось.  
  
      В поисках точки опоры кончики пальцев почти соскользнули, когда маленькая ладошка зацепилась за ветку, подтягиваясь, прежде, чем вторая ручка забросила тканевый сверток на сук. Медленно, с красным от напряжения лицом Уилл приподнялся, стараясь сохранить баланс, и забросил тощую ногу на ветку. Обернувшись, Ганнибал переместился так, чтобы сесть лицом к лицу к другому мальчику, который осторожно пробирался к нему, толкая перед собой сложенную ткань.  
  
      — Я могу выстирать его, если хочешь, — его глаза были опущены вниз, и, казалось, что от него исходили волны глубокой печали. Посмотрев вниз, Ганнибал опознал в куске ткани свой потрепанный пиджак с несколькими шерстяными волосками — единственным напоминанием о маленькой собачонке. Одинокая слеза сорвалась с уголка глаза Уилла, сползая по щеке прежде, чем подушечка большого пальца стерла ее. Мальчик оставался неуверенным в своих действиях, пододвигаясь к старшему на дюйм и нечаянно встречаясь с ним глазами. Он немного наклонился вперед, и его дрожащее дыхание сорвалось. — Я просто хотел чего-то хорошего, — тихо прошептал он.  
  
      Возможно, виной тому «К самому себе» Аврелия, возможно, это была собственная потребность, но удивляясь самому себе Ганнибал потянулся обнять мальчика и прижать к своей груди, поглаживая его волосы настолько нежно, насколько позволяли спутанные пряди. Тело в его руках задрожало, когда Уилл начал рыдать, уткнувшись в чужую грудь. Ганнибал хотел успокоить его, но слова застряли в горле. Любой другой, пройдя то, через что проходит здесь большинство мальчиков, посчитали бы повод вроде этого пустяком, но было с точностью до наоборот: каждая крошечная мелочь лишь сильнее отпечатывалась в голове, ввергая в бесконечные черные глубины отчаяния.  _Он просто хотел чего-то хорошего._ Ганнибал закрыл глаза, пряча грозящие пролиться слезы.  
  
      Время шло, пока один удерживал другого. Тени удлинялись, а Ганнибал был потерян в своих мыслях, в своих воспоминаниях. Запах Уилла запечатлелся в памяти: утро после шторма. Тело в объятиях Ганнибала осторожно вздохнуло уже гораздо спокойнее. Временно мирно. Как Уилл узнал где его найти?  
  
      Уилл шмыгнул носом.  
  
      — Я видел, как ты поднялся сюда. Но также я знаю, что ты не любишь людей, — младший мальчик отклонился назад, вытирая нос рукавом рубашки, — Поэтому не хотел беспокоить тебя, — бормотал он. — Просто пришел отдать тебе это, — Уилл подтолкнул куртку, чтобы напомнить о ней, если старший успел позабыть. — Прости, — он осуждал сам себя, не желая обременять другого, и Ганнибал почти рассмеялся этому. Почти. Уилл наблюдал за ним из-под бровей, и он слегка улыбаясь покачал головой. Присутствие Уилла не было в тягость, Ганнибал наслаждался его ненавязчивой компанией и этого было достаточно.  _Возможно, у него мог бы быть друг._  
  
      Эта мысль принесла с собой противоречие. Ганнибал был напуган предыдущей потерей, но все же хотел попытаться претендовать на это снова: его очень привлекало даже немного заботиться о ком-то, как он уже заботился об этом мальчике. Возможно в таких условиях, каких они оказались, это было нормально.  
  
      Ганнибал кивком указал в обратном направлении, и растерянный такой внезапностью Уилл приподнялся, чтобы начать спускаться, но смущение быстро сменилось радостной улыбкой, когда старший последовал за ним. Младший спустился гораздо легче, чем поднялся, ожидая, пока Ганнибал сделает то же самое и пойдет впереди. Старший мальчик держал путь сквозь камыш, который привел их к старой шаткой платформе, выступающей в озеро. Мягкие шаги следовали по дорожке за Ганнибалом, и он прикрыл глаза, воображая, что это была Миша, как и много лет назад. Обернувшись, он разуверился в этом, увидев серьезного мальчика, идущего за ним тенью. Однако Ганнибала это не опечалило: жизнь меняется, и теперь все иначе — он принял это и, возможно, мог бы использовать.  
  
      Изящно, словно кошка, старший мальчик опустился на край пирса, и младший упал рядом с ним, чтобы через мгновение подпозти поближе.  
  
      — Я вернул его обратно в воду. К остальным, — внезапно сказал Уилл, глядя в сине-зеленое озеро, и Ганнибал кивнул скорее сам себе — он так и думал. Сам факт того, что Уилл прибегнул к подобной церемонии в столь юном возрасте, впечатлял. Из-за восприимчивости, — решил он, — глубины его чувств, усиленной вдвойне. Старший почувствовал жалость: ничего хорошего в том, чтобы чувствовать слишком много.  
  
      Внимание обоих мальчиков привлекла трепещущая красными и синими вспышками бабочка, беззаботно танцующая над водой. Это был жаркий весенний день, и Ганнибал решил поделиться кое-чем. Взяв руку Уилла, он поднял ее вверх ладонью и веселясь приподнял бровь, когда заметил, что кожа влажная от пота. Жестом Ганнибал дал понять, что руку нужно держать именно так. Бабочка изящно парила от цветка к цветку, а затем сдрейфовала к ним. Уилл затаил дыхание, когда она подлетела ближе и приземлилась на его ладонь, а затем моргнул, и его уставившиеся на создание глаза засияли изумлением. Тихий смех покинул его губы, и это был прекрасный звук в их пустынных тюрьмах.  
  
      — Это прекрасно, — выдохнул Уилл с улыбкой, высекающей глубокие ямочки на его пухлых щеках, и Ганнибал перенес эту картину в память. Его пальцы нашли маленький острый камень, протерли грязь с находящихся между ними деревянных досок, и он начал царапать по поверхности. Уилл внимательно наблюдал, читая выведенные слова вслух.  
  
      — Некоторые… бабочки… живут… два… дня, — он сделал паузу, ожидая пока Ганнибал закончит следующую фразу. — Carpe diem*? — Уилл на секунду задумался, а затем встретил взгляд старшего мальчика. — Живи одним днем.  
  
      Ганнибал одарил его довольной улыбкой. Мгновение Уилл смотрел на воду прежде, чем перевел взгляд на бабочку в его ладони. Глубоко внутри старший ожидал, что же произойдет дальше.  
  
      — По крайней мере  _они свободны_. Они  _летают_. Они  _любят_ , ну, как бы ни делали это бабочки. А что получил  _он_? — под «он» Уилл подразумевал щенка, и Ганнибал снова вернулся к написанию, оставив всего лишь одно слово.  
  
      — Сострадание, — тихо сказал Уилл, и Ганнибал кивнул. Подбородок младшего мальчика опустился на грудь, и он закрыл глаза. Глубокое дыхание сотрясало его тело, пока он пытался успокоить свои эмоции, а бабочка взлетела, танцуя над водой. Они смотрели на нее, пока она не исчезла из виду.  
  
      — Может быть, в один прекрасный день улетим и мы, — слова были близки к шепоту. Взглянув на младшего мальчишку, Ганнибал увидел озорную усмешку и решил, что Уиллу она очень идет. — Мы должны идти, иначе нам будет недоставать ужина, — они не хотели уходить, но сделали это вместе.  
  


***

  
  
      Ганнибал слегка поерзал на жестком стуле, на котором сидел. Тяжело удобно устроиться, когда вас только что основательно выпорол библиотекарь: кто-то рассказал, что Ганнибал забирает книги, и судя по самодовольным взглядам, которыми стреляет Федор, он легко догадался кто был виновником. В самом деле, учителя били его с большим тщанием, сделав из  _маленького_  лорда, который был наследником этого места, пример для остальных, чтобы никто не был обвинен в преференциальном обращении.  _Преференциальное обращение_?  _Здесь_? Мысль вызвала сардонический смешок в груди, который так и не достиг губ.  
  
      Держа спину прямо, а позу — уверенной, он посмотрел вниз на досадное недоразумение на подносе, которое кухарки называли пищей. Тушеное мясо не должно было быть серым. Ткнув кашу вилкой, Ганнибал решил, что данного ему куска хлеба вполне будет достаточно. Со стороны ощутилось робкое присутствие, и старший мальчик подавил улыбку, когда Уилл нерешительно поставил свой поднос рядом прежде, чем Ганнибал повернулся и пригласил его сесть кивком головы. Прошло более двух недель с того момента, как они стали сидеть вместе во время еды. На самом деле, с тех пор они проводили вместе большую часть дня. Они делили истории или молчание: Ганнибал рассказывал в меру своих возможностей, выводя слова здесь и там, а младший мальчик был сообразительным и подбирал маленькие детали и действия, предполагая всевозможные перспективы — хорошие и плохие, в своей оживленной манере. По большей части, Ганнибал просто любил слушать размышления мальчика. У маленького ребенка, которым являлся Уилл, был необычный взгляд на жизнь, противоречащий возрасту. Две недели дружеских отношений, но он по-прежнему ждал, пока ему предложат место.  
  
      Ганнибал подавил желание нежно взъерошить волосы младшего, но он любил его и слишком хорошо был осведомлен о том интересе, который проявляли другие ребята к новому другу Ганнибала. Уилл этого не замечал. Ну, Ганнибал предположил, что тот не замечал, поскольку Уилл, вероятно, предпочел бы уйти от опасного пристального внимания других ребят. Но они оба были здесь, а глаза жестоко усмехающегося Федора следили за ними, и растущий в старшем мальчике страх сжимал свои холодные пальцы вокруг его позвоночника.  
  
      — Итак, — начал Уилл, — Мне удалось выяснить, что обычно мистер Фиг покидает свой пост за десять минут до конца смены в полночь, — его голос понижен до тишины. Не то, чтобы кто-то был достаточно близко, чтобы услышать этих двоих. Прежде чем продолжить он облизнул губы: — Следующая смена прибывает в полночь, — маленькие кулачки Уилла впиваются в ткань его изношенных брюк. — Итак, у нас есть время, чтобы добраться до подвала и сбежать через ход, который ты мне показал, — Ганнибал улыбнулся: Уилл был хитрым и храбрым. Как только они пройдут через проход в подвале, они выйдут достаточно далеко, чтобы остаться незамеченными, и тогда нужно будет только перейти военную границу.  _Просто_. Не нужно беспокоить Уилла по этому поводу — они найдут способ. На пути к выходу висячий замок на двери подвала. Ему понадобится лом, который легко будет найти тем же днем.  
  
      Ганнибал понял, что за то короткое время, которое прошло с того момента, как он сел, Уилл сумел смести все со своей тарелки. Пальцы мальчика погладили хлеб, пока Уилл рассматривал его прежде, чем пихнуть в карман. Старший покачал головой, пытаясь передать, что необходимости запасать пищу нет, но либо ограниченной коммуникации не хватило, либо младший был слишком упрям. Ганнибал остановился на последнем. Глаза Уилла задержались на еде друга, и кончик языка, облизнувший губы, выдал его неудовлетворенный аппетит прежде, чем он отвел взгляд, притворяясь незаинтересованным в ней, как и старший ребенок. Нахмурившись, Ганнибал подтолкнул поднос к мальчику, и голубые глаза загорелись прежде, чем его одолела нерешительность.  
  
      — Ты уверен? — Ганнибал одарил Уилла взглядом, полным страдания прежде, чем кивнуть. Шустро притянув к себе поднос, мальчик быстро отправил еду в голодный рот, к веселью Ганнибала — довольно при этом гудя. Как только последний кусочек исчез, Уилл повернулся к другу с пронзительным взглядом.  
  
      — Итак, когда идем?  
  
      Ганнибал задумался, а затем качнул головой. Последние две ночи в спальнях было несколько драк, и одна из Матрон усилила наблюдение в течение ночи для контроля над ситуацией. Если сегодня будет тише, они могли бы убежать завтра.  
  
      — Не сегодня? Что на счет завтра? — Ганнибал склонил голову: всегда немного озадачивало то, как Уилл, казалось, хорошо читал его мысли. Ганнибал научил его, как быть тише, как он сам; его методу сохранения памяти, строению дворца — Уилл попробовал на практике и сказал, что это помогло засыпать по ночам. Может быть когда-нибудь они смогут разделить там комнаты.  
  
      — Лорд Лектер, — грубый голос прервал размышления Ганнибала. Оба мальчика обернулись, чтобы увидеть стоящего позади них Федора. Горстка его друзей задержалась, в то время пока зал опустошался, а другие мальчики расходились по постелям. — Не хотел нарушать ваш романтический ужин и обмен едой, — довольно унылый мальчик искоса глянул на них. — Если бы я знал, что они дают тебе так много, то брал бы твою еду давным-давно, — Ганнибал подавил желание поправить грамматику мальчишки. В действительности, из всех попыток заставить его говорить  _эта_  была единственной, которая искушала. Кроме того, он хотел бы увидеть угрозу в попытках мальчика, ведь единственной причиной, по которой обидчик превосходил его раньше, были держащие его друзья нападающего и закрывающие глаза взрослые. Все, чем ответил Ганнибал — вежливый взгляд. Угрозы были довольно скучными. Злобный взгляд перешел к мальчику рядом с Ганнибалом, и снова эта тошнотворная усмешка.  
  
      — Что вот это делает, чтобы заслужить удовольствие вашей компании, а? — мальчик шагнул вперед, и группа позади него захихикала в ответ на слова лидера их шайки. — Может быть, я позаимствую его.  
  
      В один момент, Ганнибал сидел, а затем услышал грохот табурета, обрушившегося на пол прежде, чем осознал, что вскочил с места и горячий гнев вспыхнул в нем. Это отвратительное существо,  _эта свинья_ , действительно не заслуживала воздуха в легких. Стиснув челюсти и сжав пальцы в кулаки, Ганнибалу нужно было сделать один шаг к задире, но он отшатнулся назад и постарался успокоиться, когда друзья Федора защищая окружили его.  
  
      — Мальчики! — раздался крик через весь зал. Один из поваров яростно взмахнул деревянной ложкой на другой стороне комнаты. —  _Достаточно_! — Гремящий голос привлек всеобщее внимание к Ганнибалу и Федору. Негодяй ухмыльнулся двум мальчикам, к которым он подошел.  
  
      — Слабое место. Подожди, маленький Лорд, — развернувшись на каблуках, группа вышла из зала, и Ганнибал не сводил с Федора глаз, пока тот не покинул комнату. Выровняв дыхание, старший из оставшихся мальчиков повернулся, чтобы поднять стул. Сев рядом с Уиллом, он поморщился, потому что забыл об избитых ранее чувствительных мышцах. Обернувшись к мальчику, Ганнибал был обеспокоен тем, что увидит в Уилле новый страх. Удивительно, но он выглядел спокойно и даже слегка улыбнулся. Младший мальчик ему доверял, и Ганнибал отпрянул от этой мысли, вспомнив последний раз, когда кто-то ему доверял.  
  
      — Я слышал про Мадам Райнер, — это была библиотекарь. — Прости Ганнибал, — кончики пальцев опустились на его руку, когда младший попытался показать свое раскаяние в избиении, как будто был как-то ответственен. Ганнибал посмотрел вниз, стыдясь, чувствуя себя недостойным доверия и глубины чувств: из-за того, кем он был, Уилл стал новым объектом внимания для хулиганов. Им нужно уйти и быстро. Младший мальчик слегка наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть в внезапно бесстрастное лицо. — Я… У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Покажу завтра. Моя спальня закрывается совсем скоро, — маленькие пальцы мягко сжали руку Ганнибала, и старший мальчик кивнул, когда младший встал и пошел к выходу.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал, — сказал Уилл, обернувшись через плечо, и тонкая улыбка была ему ответом.  
  
      Ганнибал остался наедине со своей виной и плохими воспоминаниями.  
  


***

  
  
       _Крошечные белые пальчики ухватились за лодыжку Ганнибала, и он посмотрел вниз. Комната заполнялась черной, как смоль, кровью. Слабая и бледная конечность находилась под поверхностью у его ноги. Она потянула на себя, не утягивая вниз, но заставляя его тело покачнуться. Из-под жидкости показалось синеватое фарфоровое лицо Миши с зияющим ртом и глазами, подернутыми покрывалом смерти. Эти глаза уставились на него, и девочка попыталась говорить, но лишь булькала кровью, которой был полон ее рот. Вторая ручка схватила за другую лодыжку Ганнибала, и он потерял равновесие. Мертвой фигуре сестры удалось сделать вдох, и она закричала его имя — звук, пославший холодную дрожь до мозга костей. Он упал вперед и погрузился во тьму, а из бесконечной черноты к нему потянулось больше рук, тянущих вниз. Кровь наполняла его нос и рот, не давая дышать. Открыв рот, он тщетно пытался глотать густую, вязкую жидкость, и холодная кровь текла вниз, а его тело._  
  
      —  _Ганнибал_ , — прошептал в темноте детский голос, и глаза Ганнибала широко распахнулись, пока он пытался бороться с воспоминаниями и страхом. Втянув воздух, он искал источник звука, а затем осознал лежащую на своей руке ладошку. Сон еще оставался ярким, и Ганнибал отдернул свою конечность обратно, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Потребовалась минута прежде, чем старший мальчик увидел уставившуюся на него пару больших блестящих глаз, выглядывающих поверх матраса. Уилл приподнялся, высовывая нос: — Это я. Принес твой подарок, — маленькая ручка поднялась вверх, чтобы положить что-то на постель. Потянувшись, Ганнибал ощупал вещи.  _Книги_. Темнота скрыла теплую улыбку, распространяющуюся по лицу старшего. Зная, что Уилл не увидит его ответа, он потянулся накрыть его щеку своей ладонью, и живое тепло успокоило их обоих. Было тихо за исключением негромкого дыхания, сотрясающего тело ребенка возле кровати. Ганнибал погладил большим пальцем мягкую кожу, и Уилл наклонил голову вслед за лаской. Пальцы заправили за ушко выбившийся локон прежде, чем Ганнибал вернул руку на простыни.  
  
      — Хм, на посту в коридоре кто-то есть. Я просто подожду, пока они не уйдут, — Уилл продолжил шептать, останавливаясь на следующих словах. Наконец он собрался. — У меня тоже был кошмар, — слова были едва слышными, и сердце Ганнибала потянулось к младшему ребенку. Однажды он спросит о демонах, которые таятся в его жизни. Однажды.  
  
      Уилл пошевелился, как если бы ложился на холодный дощатый пол, как раз, когда исчез из поля зрения, но Ганнибал потянулся к его плечу. Подвинувшись к краю узкой кровати и подтолкнув книги под подушку, он похлопал по месту рядом с ним.  
  
      — О, хорошо, — удовольствие от этого жеста было очевидно по голосу младшего мальчика. Быть окруженным заботой, быть близким с кем-то. Уилл двигался медленно, стараясь не шуметь, но Ганнибал знал: вес, который опустился рядом, был слишком малым. Уилл перевернулся на бок на своей стороне, и старший обнял его маленькое тело. Контакт был успокаивающим. Мягкий вздох ускользнул от Уилла, когда он пошевелился, устраиваясь комфортнее. Устроив подбородок поверх макушки мальчика, Ганнибал наслаждался ароматом своего спутника. Он просто немного полежит так некоторое время до тех пор, пока Уилл не сможет безопасно вернуться в свою кровать — по крайней мере это то, что он сказал себе. Связь между ними быстро принесла с собой глубокий мирный сон для них обоих, и они вместе были свободны от кошмаров.  
  
       _Ганнибал прошел по знакомым коридорам своего Дворца памяти, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по мебели, которая больше не существовала. Он не делал этого раньше, когда тело было погружено в сон. Остановившись, он на мгновение смутился — место стало иным: одна из дверей была новой. Он остановился перед ней, толкая тяжелое дерево. В новой комнате было что-то, чего Ганнибал не знал раньше: отличающееся от остальных замковых помещений, но все же родное, простое и чистое. Возле стены расположился камин, а перед ним ковер из овчины, на котором свернувшись в комок спал Уилл. Ганнибал не спрашивал, он просто сел на стул, создав его для себя, и наблюдал за тем, как спит Уилл, пока картина перед глазами не начала размываться и не исчезла совсем._  
  


***

  
  
      Неприятная насмешка с последующим недобрым смехом разбудили Ганнибала от лучшего сна, который ему удалось увидеть за год. Сморгнув пелену в глазах, он почувствовал, как Уилл пошевелился рядом с ним. Ах да, смех был нацелен на него. Ганнибал молча проклинал себя за то, что не проснулся как обычно рано, чтобы отправить Уилла в свою общую спальню прежде, чем проснулись другие ребята. Он прижал младшего мальчика сильнее к себе, защищая, хотя биение сердца Уилла осталось на удивление спокойным.  
  
      — Ты не только педик, Лектер, но еще и любитель детей. Позорище, — выплюнул Федор, занимая выгодное положение стоя над ними. — Ты не заслужил ебанного титула, — Ганнибал мог бы пропустить это. Мог бы проигнорировать, но один из шайки схватил руку Уилла, насильно дергая его из объятий Ганнибала. Когда Уилл с треском упал на пол, старший мальчик зарычал. Вскочив, он двигался со смертельной точностью, хватая Федора за шею и грубо толкая его на двухъярусную кровать рядом. Ганнибал прижал его собой и все в нем устремилось к желанию обкусать губы с его лица — тогда этой свинье было бы намного сложнее ухмыляться. Он почувствовал, как мальчик задыхается под давлением его ладоней, сжимая руки на его запястьях. Все еще не нужно было говорить ни слова.  
  
      — Ганнибал, — позвал один из друзей Федора позади него. Неохотно, янтарные глаза оторвались от лица Федора, которое начинало синеть, и это было крайне привлекательно. Обернувшись через плечо, он увидел, что Уилл был в руках у двух ребят, рука, одного из которых была вокруг горла ребенка. — Навредишь ему, и мы навредим твоему маленькому мальчику, — вкрадчивый голос исходил от толстого прыщавого парня, имя которого Ганнибал никогда не удосуживался узнать. Он ослабил хватку на шее Федора, швырнув его обратно на постель и оставляя шумно всасывать воздух в легкие. Ганнибал бросился на мальчишек и, когда его кулак врезался в лицо говорящего задиры с отвратительным хрустом, Уилл сильно укусил держащую его руку.  
  
      Первый мальчишка упал, и Ганнибал повернулся к другому, потирающему руку. Уилл выскользнул, но не сбежал, не совсем уверенный в том, что еще делать, кроме как остаться с другом. Выслеживание последнего обидчика прервал хлопок двери в спальню.  
  
      — Ганнибал Лектер! — раздался пронзительный крик Матроны. Несмотря на предстоящее наказание, Ганнибал не чувствовал ничего, кроме облегчения от того, что Уилл будет в порядке. Он пошел к двери, пропуская Уилла вперед и открывая ее перед ним, когда было приказано следовать за крепкой женщиной. Уилл неохотно отошел от него, когда Матрона разделила их: — В свою комнату, Найтингейл. Тебе повезло, что я не тащу твой зад вместе с нами! — быстро взглянув через плечо, Уилл двинулся дальше, когда Ганнибала затянули в кабинет директора.  
  


***

  
  
      Ганнибал высидел лекции за мертвыми глазами. Он привык к тому, что они говорили, как обращались и унижали. Каждый раз, когда он сидел здесь незаслуженно, в нем вскипал гнев. Однажды, он знал, это выйдет на поверхность. Их лица были бесчувственными, пустыми и холодными.  _Что с ними стало? Заслужили ли они жизнь? Если у Миши нет ее жизни, а у них есть их. Несомненно, жизнь подарок не для всех. Это удача, жребий._ Не в первый раз Ганнибал хотел бросить монетку, стать решающим фактором в утомленной, тусклой нити их существования. Пальцы сжались вокруг деревянных подлокотников стула, и соединения в плохо сделанной мебели скрипели от его напряженной хватки.  
  
      Он почти говорил, почти умолял их присматривать за Уиллом, но одного взгляда в жестокие глаза, не отличимые от глаз Федора, было достаточно, чтобы понять: его просьбы не будут услышаны. В действительности, это, вероятно, только ухудшило бы ситуацию. Ганнибал не удивился бы, узнай он, что у персонала имеется аналогичная система ставок на детей. При этом его гнев более подходил к старшим обидчикам, управляющим этим жалким местом. Уилл и он сам были одни, вместе против остальных. Глядя сквозь них, он молча пообещал себе, что будет присматривать за ним сам.  
  
      Наконец, Ганнибала отослали. Занятый отработкой наказания, он не сможет присматривать за Уиллом сегодня, а единственной причиной освобождения от порки было то, что следы на его ягодицах были еще свежими с предыдущего дня. Он надеялся, что мальчик найдет его и спрячется где-нибудь поблизости. Часть его верила, что с младшим все будет хорошо, ведь за мягким лицом в нем скрывалась сила. Едва ли, но, кажется, это похвала. Ганнибал быстро вернулся в общую спальню, на кухне его ждали только через пять минут. К счастью для них, мальчики, с которыми он делил комнату, давно ушли.  
  
      И так он обнаружил себя застрявшим на жаркой кухне на целый день. На лбу Ганнибала выступили бисеринки пота, и он смахнул волосы с глаз снова. Пальцы сморщились до неузнаваемости, когда он вычищал большую черную кастрюлю, которая не видела тщательной очистки годами. Черная смесь жира и сажи потекла по его рукам, и мальчик фыркнул от отвращения. Дело не в задании, а в общих стандартах: это место держалось только пока один из мальчиков отрабатывал наказание. Абсолютно никакой помощи нельзя получить ни в одной области этого места — ему снова напомнили об этом. Удивительно, что ни один из мальчиков еще не умер от здешней еды.  
  
      — Лектер, перерыв, — рявкнул тощий шеф-повар через открытую дверь к месту мойки, и Ганнибал вздохнул, позволив чистящей щетке упасть в кастрюлю. Обычно никому не позволяли уйти, оставив задачу незавершенной, но в данном случае Ганнибал вычищал все с самого начала дня: с завтрака и до сих пор, обслужив обед и оставшись при этом без еды. О прилавок ударилась тарелка, которую он тщательно чистил когда-то прежде, а мужчина ушел. Блюдо было простым: хлеб и сыр с несколькими сомнительно нарезанными помидорами — это не беспокоило, он предпочел это той смеси с комочками, которая ранее служила супом. Схватив тарелку и керамическую чашку, в которой было немного молока, он толкнул открытую дверь наружу, вздохнув, когда ветерок охладил его кожу. Он сел на камень и начал механически поглощать еду, утоляя первичный голод.  
  
      — Ганнибал, — раздался тихий голос из-за ряда баков. Старший мальчик забыл подавить улыбку, когда ухмыляющийся Уилл высунул голову. Ганнибал кивнул, жестом давая понять, что выходить безопасно, несмотря на это младший пробирался к нему так, как Ганнибал представлял, должны пробираться ученики-убийцы. Смех почти вырвался из его груди, но веселье было недолгим: он заметил ссадину на колене и царапину на лбу Уилла. Когда мальчик приблизился, он понял серьезное выражение старшего.  
  
      — Это ничего. Думаю, это был Сэм? Пытался преследовать меня, увидеть куда я иду. Слишком настойчиво, и я убежал, а он слишком толстый, чтобы поспеть, — Уилл усмехнулся, сев на землю перед Ганнибалом и скрестив ноги. Его выражение лица дрогнуло под направленным на него обеспокоенным взглядом. — Я не показал ему, где были спрятаны вещи, — младший был уверен, что причина выражения беспокойства на лице другого мальчика в том, что он мог раскрыть местоположение тайника с несколькими вещами, которые необходимы для побега. Ганнибал мягко покачал головой. Осторожно поставив свою тарелку и чашку на пол рядом с ним, он соскользнул на землю и сел рядом с ребенком. Нежные пальцы убрали волосы со лба Уилла, и он осмотрел разрез — всего лишь царапина, но Ганнибал не мог остановить ярость, начинающую пульсировать в нем.  
  
      Оторвав чистый кусок материала от фартука, который ему дали на кухне, Ганнибал наклонился, окуная его в стоявшее снаружи ведро с чистой водой, и осторожно приложил к ране, не торопясь и убеждаясь, что все крупицы грязи удалены, в то время как Уилл закрыл глаза, вверяя себя в заботливые руки. Затем Ганнибал перешел на ссадину на колене, которая была значительно глубже. Младший ребенок слегка вздрогнул, когда он убрал маленький кусочек гравия. Порывшись в кармане, старший нашел пластырь. Он давно убедился, что ему необходимо иметь при себе несколько пластырей, предвидя обвинение других ребят. Медсестра совершенно не заботилась о маленьких ранах, от которых легко может начаться заражение. Подув на бледную кожу коленки Уилла, он осторожно закрепил пластырь. С довольной улыбкой он вновь поднял взгляд на лицо мальчика, который смотрел на него с трепетом и благодарностью. Ганнибал не мог удержаться от того, чтобы притянуть мальчишку к себе, оставляя нежный поцелуй на его макушке.  _Да, они справятся с этим вместе._  
  
      — Этой ночью? — спросил Уилл приглушенным голосом, и Ганнибал кивнул. Короткий смех послышался из-под его подбородка, и Ганнибал посмотрел на лицо ребенка с любопытством.  
  
      — У меня есть кое-что, — прошептал он, и старший увидел, как маленькая ладошка залезла в карман и выхватила то, что там лежало. Рука вытащила испачканный пакет, верхняя часть которого была осторожно открыта, и из нее виднелись несколько горстей разноцветных вареных конфеток. Исходящий от Ганнибала шум был чужд ему самому, и Уилл был столь же потрясен смехом старшего мальчика. Маленькая неподдельная деталь, которая заставила другого смеяться тоже. Пальцы коснулись пакета, чтобы взять два: один помещая в ладонь Уилла, а другой отправляя в рот. Похоже, для мальчиков не будет никаких трофеев. — Я дождался момента, когда они ушли на завтрак, и нашел их в сундуке, запихнутыми в старый ботинок, — Уиллу не было нужды говорить, что они принадлежали Федору. Конфеты были сладкими на его языке, и Ганнибал позволил себе насладиться приятным вкусом небольшой победы. С шуршанием закрыв пакет, он подтолкнул его обратно Уиллу.  
  
      — Положу его к другим вещам, которые мы возьмем с собой, — его голос был возбужденным, и Ганнибал не мог не разделять его чувств. Приключение разворачивалось у их ног. Ганнибал уже знал, что они отправятся в дом его дяди, где бы он не располагался, и там их будут кормить и заботиться. Там он мог бы научить младшего тому, что знал сам, и узнать глубину этого мальчика. Ганнибал позволил себе верить, он позволил себе надеяться. Впервые за очень долгое время, и он крепко ухватился за эти эмоции обеими руками. Он обещал себе, что будет держаться.  
  
      — Ганнибал! — раздался из-за двери приглушенный крик. Потянувшись к Уиллу, Ганнибал взъерошил темные волосы. Оба мальчика поднялись, младший кивнул на слова, которыми они не обменялись, и помчался прочь, хрустя гравием под ногами. Старший наблюдал за тем, как тот скрылся за углом, направляясь в сторону укрытия, прежде, чем собрать свою тарелку и чашку и вернуться на кухню к кастрюлям.  
  
      За ужин Ганнибал сел поздно, испустив усталый вздох. Руки были стерты от целого дня работы, и его ягодицы все еще болели. Большинство ребят ушли, и Уилл тоже ушел вместе с мальчиками, чей комендантский час начинался раньше каждую ночь. Беспокойство пробудилось в нем, но он сгладил его: они уйдут прежде, чем ситуация обострится.  _Они уйдут_. Несмотря на уверенность, Ганнибал обнаружил, что аппетит отсутствует. После нескольких кусочков водянистой пасты он встал, чтобы вернуть свой поднос и убрать тарелки.  
  
      Длинные ноги зашагали по лестнице, переступая через две ступени, и он быстро оказался в общей спальне. Открыв дверь, он почувствовал, как страх стиснул все его существо, словно окатили ледяной водой из ведра. За исключением нескольких долговязых ребят у окна, комната была пуста. Что-то подтолкнуло его к этому окну, и один из мальчишек повернулся к Ганнибалу с безумной ухмылкой. — Хочешь увидеть, как на твоего маленького мальчика нападут? — когда Ганнибал выглянул на улицу, он увидел Уилла, который следовал за ребенком его возраста через лужайку, ведущую к озеру. В том, что это Уилл сомнений не было. Рот безмолвно проговаривал слова, когда Ганнибал увидел, как возле озера из тени вышли фигуры Федора и Сэма. — Мы заставили Тэда сказать ему, что ты хотел его на улице, — долговязый мальчик ухмыльнулся. Пробегающий по телу холод превратился в жгучий жар: бурлящие под, казалось бы, невозмутимой поверхностью, гнев и ярость жаждали вырваться. Янтарные глаза метнулись к мальчишке рядом, и он вздрогнул от одного только взгляда. Не теряя времени, Ганнибал двинул рукой в сторону мальчишки, хорошенько приложив его к кирпичной стене и наблюдая, как тело оседает вниз. Он не поднимется в ближайшее время.  
  
      Повернувшись к окну, он открыл скользящую стеклянную раму, чтобы увидеть, как старшие мальчики хватают Уилла за шею: его спутник извивался в их руках и отбивался кулаками и пинками, как мог, но они тащили его дальше в тень. Ганнибал посмотрел вниз; жилой блок высотой всего два этажа. Поднимаясь, он вцепился в подоконник и сделал вдох, а затем оттолкнулся от стены, группируясь в воздухе и приземляясь на согнутое колено. Как только подошвы ног коснулись земли, мальчик рванулся вперед в спринте, не обращая внимание на последствия падения теперь, когда он услышал приглушенные вопли. Шум вел его вперед, все быстрее и быстрее. Странно, но его сердце было спокойно. Его мозг был спокоен, будто это было умышленно на подсознательном уровне. Пальцы чесались до крови, до возмездия.  _Он просто хотел чего-то хорошего_. Его хороший Уилл.  
  
      Он добрался до ребят пугающе быстро. Его рука потянулась, захватывая воротник Сэма и отшвыривая его назад с такой силой, что мальчик отлетел и тяжело упал на землю. Лицо повернулось к нему, и Сэм понял — это иначе: не жестокое насилие, оно — смертельное. Нога опустилась на лицо сбитого мальчика, и прежде чем он успел вскрикнуть, хрустящий шум дал Ганнибалу понять, что он сломал зубы. Вероятно, слишком длинная морда. Он не прекращал пинать, не обращая внимания на руки, пытающиеся защитить кровавое месиво. Мальчик плакал, но у Ганнибала не было времени на его слезы. Его голова резко развернулась на крик позади него.  
  
      Федор жестко давил на затылок Уилла обеими руками, держа его голову под водой на отмели озера.  
  
      — Я остановлюсь, если ты остановишься, — дрожь в голосе Федора дала Ганнибалу возможность ощутить на вкус его сожаление. Он не отрицал вины — это хорошо. Они думали, что немой мальчик дрался так сильно, как делал это до сих пор. Они думали, что знают его меру. Они были неправы, и осознание пришло так же медленно, как под ногами образуется трещина на льду. Страх был ощутимым. Последний тупой удар кулака в красное и изуродованное лицо, заставил мальчика потерять сознание. Он, вероятно, проснется снова. Может быть.  
  
      По всей видимости, Ганнибал держал Сэма за шею, но теперь он сбросил мертвый груз, и его глаза были прикованы к Федору — он не остановится. Рот противника приоткрылся, выдавая бессвязный шум. Он отшатнулся назад, выпустив из хватки Уилла, который вынырнул, одновременно задыхаясь и отплевываясь от озерной воды. Чувство, сжимающее грудь Ганнибала отпустило, когда он узнал, что мальчик в порядке, и еще доля секунды потребовалась, чтобы снова впиться взглядом в свинью. Она еще не забита.  
  
      — Это была просто шутка, Лектер, — отступая, мальчик заикался.  
  
      Федор сделал обманный шаг назад прежде, чем бросится на приближающегося зверя, хватая его вокруг талии и с брызгами роняя их обоих в воду. Хулиган оседлал его, и Ганнибал сардонически улыбнулся ему, заставив Федора на мгновение заледенеть прежде, чем он начать наносить дикие удары один за одним. Смех между ударами заставил Федора обнажить зубы в рычании. На первый взгляд медленное движение — Ганнибал поднял руку вверх, даже под этим углом ударив мальчика достаточно сильно, чтобы сбросить его на землю. Не колеблясь, Ганнибал рванулся сверху и снова опустил камень на череп противника, и снова, и снова. Беспорядочные удары сыпались дождем. Ганнибал отстраненно заметил, что человеческий череп очень легко пробить. Вода с примесью крови плескалась и оседала на его лице, пока конечности жертвы слабо били по Ганнибалу, а затем не затихли. Победитель откинулся назад, присев на корточки и глубоко дыша, и опустил камень. Он не чувствовал ничего. Нет, не правда, он почувствовал облегчение, когда маленькая фигурка двинулась к нему. Обеспокоенный тем, что может увидеть на лице младшего мальчика, он опасался смотреть вверх: Уилл увидел зверя, которым он, Ганнибал, был. Встретившись с ясными голубыми глазами, он увидел только необходимость и безотлагательность. Никакого страха.  
  
      — Ганнибал, мы должны идти. Он мертв. А они… Они придут и заберут тебя. Мы должны идти. Сейчас, — старший из детей кивнул. Федор, вероятно, был мертв — нападение Ганнибала было безжалостным и бесчеловечным. Жестом указав Уиллу оставаться на месте, он поспешил к тайнику, сооруженному на дереве в десяти метрах от них. Он быстро забрался на ветку, на которой они впервые сидели с Уиллом, и достал небольшой сверток еды и книг, прикрытый небольшим слоем листвы. Схватив его, он вернулся к Уиллу.  
  
      Когда Ганнибал вышел, время остановилось. Удерживая Федора за рубашку и прижимая к его рту ладонь, маленькая фигурка младшего мальчика сидела поверх противника, пальцы которого крепко вцепились в руки Уилла, а затем с всплеском соскользнули вниз. В течение двух ударов сердца царила мертвая тишина, а затем Ганнибал поспешил в сторону Уилла. Дикие глаза все еще смотрели вниз на обидчика, чьи собственные стекленели и устремлялись в ночное небо. Младший мальчик даже не шелохнулся.  
  
      — О-он двинулся. О-он плохой. Он причинил тебе боль. Он… — произнес Уилл, и в его словах слышалась смесь гнева и страха. Маленькие окровавленные руки все еще держались так, как забирали жизнь, а его хрупкое тело было жестким. Протянув руку к младшему, Ганнибал нежно коснулся его щеки. Если бы он не знал этого раньше, то понял бы в этот момент: любовь к этому мальчику пульсировала в нем. Это было единственное, что осталось в нем.  
  
      — Уилл, — голос Ганнибала долго не использовался и был напряженным, и удивление сменило ужас на лице взглянувшего на него младшего мальчика, когда его глаза сосредоточились на лице старшего. Опустившись на колени, Ганнибал обхватил лицо Уилла обеими ладонями. — Все хорошо, — слишком шокированный, чтобы говорить, Уилл ослабил хватку на трупе и прижался к Ганнибалу в объятия, обхватив его шею руками. Окровавленные и промокшие, старший знал, что спутник был прав: они должны были уйти. — Пойдем, Уилл.  
  


***

  
  
      Побег был изнурительным. Небеса разверзлись, и двое мальчиков пробирались через все утолщающийся слой грязи на пути к военной границе, которая стала последней их преградой. Сохраняя лицо бесстрастным, Ганнибал двигался вперед, крепко сжимая маленькую ладошку в своей собственной, и, хотя младший не жаловался, он слышал, как трудно ему было прилагать все усилия. Он  _вытащит_  их обоих отсюда. Остановившись, он взял мальчика на плечо, и от Уилла раздались слабые слова протеста, но через мгновение они стихли, и он расслабился, доверяясь силе Ганнибала. Дождь стекал по лицу старшего мальчика, жаля глаза как обещание слез, пока он преодолевал холмистый ландшафт. Его брови беспокойно нахмурились, когда он услышал всхлип и почувствовал, как мышцы живота Уилла напряглись в сдерживаемых рыданиях.  
  
      — Уилл, ты в порядке? Не думай об этом. Сфокусируйся, мы убираемся отсюда. У меня есть ты, — после паузы вновь прозвучал всхлип, и Ганнибал мог представить, как слезы текли по мягким щекам, смешиваясь с дождем и смывая кровь.  
  
      — Не в этом дело, — голос Уилла звучал на грани излома. — Ты говорил со мной. И-и ты говорил, — это все, что мальчик смог выразить. Серьезность момента не ускользнула от него, и это затронуло Ганнибала: эмоционально, его простые слова для Уилла возвышались над тем, что они только что сделали.  
  
      — Я всегда хотел, Уилл. Много раз я хотел этого, — с этими словами он опустил Уилла вниз, держа его на руках и прижимая к груди. — Мне так много нужно сказать тебе. И я сделаю это, когда мы будем в безопасности. — Уилл кивнул у его груди, и Ганнибал не мог не сожалеть о всех тех словах, которые он не сказал. У них будет время.  
  
      — Ганнибал, я устал.  
  
      — Знаю. Скоро мы будем в безопасности, — услышав лай собак на расстоянии, Ганнибал подавил дрожь, желающую прорваться через его тело. Времени мало. В их побеге Ганнибал не планировал погоню, предоставляя им щедрое количество часов для того, чтобы добраться до дома и высохнуть. Теперь все иначе: они убили и их преследовали. Маленькие пальцы ухватились за его промокшую рубашку, как бы предвосхищая мысль. — Все будет хорошо, — он дал обещание, даже если Уилл этого не знал. — Как думаешь, сможешь пробежать немного? Не слишком далеко. Только до следующего холма, — Уилл кивнул, и Ганнибал знал, что он сделает не меньше, чем все.  
  
      Осторожно, он поставил мальчика на землю и, взглянув друг на друга, они отправились. Последний рывок. Оба мальчика задыхались после короткой пробежки, а Уилл, привлекая внимание, осторожно потянул руку Ганнибала. Всплеск инстинктивной тревоги рассеялся, когда Ганнибал получил от Уилла усмешку.  
  
      — Мне нравится твой голос, Ганнибал, — старший мальчик сжал маленькую ладошку, хрипло смеясь. Такие трогательные сладкие слова в такой паршивой ситуации.  
  
      — Мне нравишься  _ты_ , Уилл.  
  
      Пара ребят поднялась на вершину последнего холма, глядя вниз и сосредотачиваясь на цели. Собаки залаяли громче, призывая мальчишек на другой стороне холма ускорить шаг и двигаться в направлении безлюдной части границы. На другой стороне близ нее линия леса продолжалась, позволяя им затеряться. Уверенный, что это сработает, Ганнибал кивнул самому себе. Остановившись, оба мальчика взглянули на то, что им нужно было преодолеть: скользкое мокрое дерево с колючей проволокой, проходящей по верхней части.  
  
      — Мы поцарапаемся, — Уилл кивнул, соглашаясь. — Я заберусь наверх, а затем втащу тебя, ладно?  
  
      — Хорошо, — как и обычно Уилл не стал жаловаться или проявлять нежелания.  
  
      Ганнибал вскарабкался на стену быстро, потому как в стене были опоры для рук.  _С Уиллом все будет хорошо_. Старшему удалось относительно невредимым вывернуться через проволоку, согнутую большими кольцами.  _У Уилла не будет проблем с тем, чтобы проскользнуть через них_. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел, что младший мальчик уже начал забираться. Достигнув половины пути, Уилл безуспешно пытался найти за что уцепиться, и Ганнибал резко втянул воздух, когда одна из маленьких ручек соскользнула. Для надежности старший сжал бедрами стену по обеим сторонам и, низко наклонившись, смог ухватить запястье Уилла. Взглянув сквозь упавшие на глаза пряди волос, он увидел, как отряд преследователей поднимается на холм следом. Удерживая запястье, Ганнибал снова опустил взгляд вниз, сосредотачивая внимание на голубых глазах и веру, сокрытую за ними. Теперь собаки лаяли громче.  
  
      — Мы почти выбрались, мы будем свободны, как бабочки, — Ганнибал потянул маленького мальчика вверх, а его руки почти обернулись вокруг него, когда оглушительный звук эхом пронесся по округе. Звук, который Ганнибал хорошо знал. Выстрел. Тоненький всхлип донесся изо рта спутника, а хватка ослабла. Вес Уилла, сорвавшийся с рук, пошатнул равновесие Ганнибала и через секунду он опрокинулся назад, падая вниз на безопасную сторону. Полет казался бесконечным, а после внезапно его встретила земля, выбивая дыхание из всего его тела. Он втянул воздух, и легкие отозвались болью.  _Уилл_!  
  
      — Уилл! — закричал он, наплевав на шум, который произвел. Он сел и приблизился к щели впереди между составляющими стену деревянными рейками, и Уилл обернулся к нему.  _На другой стороне_. На неправильной стороне. Пытаясь не дышать, чтобы не делать еще больнее, мальчик полз к нему. Маленькая ручка протолкнулась сквозь зазор, а пальчики искали Ганнибала. Старший потянулся и сжал его ладошку. — Уилл, попробуем снова, я могу подняться быстро, — взгляд в глаза Уилла разрушил его, когда тот печально покачал головой.  
  
      — Прости, Ганнибал, — старший почувствовал запах прежде, чем увидел на другой руке Уилла кровь.  
  
      — Нет,  _нет_. Ты все еще можешь подняться. Я знаю, что ты сможешь, Уилл.  _Уилл_! — мерцающие страхом глаза Уилла все больше расширялись по мере приближения шума погони. Когда Ганнибал настойчиво произнес его имя, взгляд мальчика сфокусировался на старшем. И он еще раз покачал головой.  
  
      — Нога, Ганнибал. Кровотечение сильное, — склонившись, Ганнибал прислонился лбом к ладошке Уилла.  _Нет, этого не должно было произойти_.  _Он пообещал_.  
  
      — Я не могу оставить тебя, Уилл.  
  
      — Ты должен, они подумают на тебя. Ты должен уйти, Ганнибал, — в глазах Уилла была настойчивость, твердость, но слегка дрожащая губа предала его мужественное выражение. — Ты должен бежать,  _Ганнибал_!  _Пожалуйста_! — Ганнибал покачал головой, не желая верить. Отрицая. Нет, не снова, пожалуйста, только не снова. — Уходи, пожалуйста, ради меня. Я знаю путь, я смогу сделать это снова, — Ганнибал слышал ложь в его голосе, и почувствовал на глазах слезы. Если он уйдет, то сможет заставить дядю найти его, сможет вернуться к Уиллу. Если его поймают, то они оба обречены.  
  
      — Я вернусь за тобой, Уилл. Обещаю, — признавая поражение, старший ребенок всхлипнул, выталкивая слова, слыша и ненавидя их. Ненавидя себя за то, что он сдался; за то, что он оставлял снова. — Я найду тебя, Уилл, — он оставил поцелуй на белых от сильной хватки костяшках пальцев Уилла, не представляя, как сможет дышать в мире, в котором его нет рядом. Отпустив пальцы, старший вновь посмотрел на его лицо. Кивнув, младший послал Ганнибалу дрожащую улыбку, превозмогая страх.  
  
      — Они почти здесь, иди.  _ИДИ_! — крикнул Уилл, и слезы наполнили глаза. Он выдернул руку из прорехи, и Ганнибал почувствовал, как часть его души была вырвана вместе с ней.  
  
      Ганнибал пошел — один из них полетел к свободе. Подчиняясь желанию спутника, он обернулся и побежал. Ослепленный простреливающей болью, он бежал, спеша скрыться в лесу, и слезы стекали по его лицу, разбиваясь о неровную землю. Шумы от собак были совсем близко, когда Ганнибал услышал звенящий крик, прорезающий ночь. Звук подтолкнул его прочь, словно труса, и он ничего не мог поделать. Снова бессильный, он оставил в боли, в отчаянии того, кто верил в него.  _Снова_. Все тело Ганнибала болело, а агония начинала разрушать его изнутри. Крик вдруг оборвался, а Ганнибал захлебнулся своими слезами, не зная, что заставило его замолчать. Послышался мужской голос, и мальчик не знал, что было сказано или кому. Все, что он знал: там был хаос, и Уилл был в его центре. Пытаясь убежать от горя и потери и целиком отдаваясь этой невыполнимой задачи, Ганнибал не переставал бежать до тех пор, пока не рухнул в лесной глуши.  
  
      Только тишина была его компанией в темноте, и крошечный звук внутри Ганнибала — что-то необратимо рушилось.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк Грэм столкнулся с толстой женщиной с суровым выражением, и его руки задрожали в подавляемой ярости. — Мне пришлось буквально отрывать нескольких мальчиков от этого ребенка, — он указал на больничный занавес. — Он был без сознания, но они все равно пинали его! Вы стреляли в детей! — голос его был рычащим.  
  
      — Я знаю, что это ужасно. Но произошел несчастный случай…  
  
      — Меня не волнует, что там произошло. Это ваше учреждение, и если вы не можете контролировать этих ребят, то вы не должны занимать этот пост. Ужасно, что вы не защитили его! Это часто случается здесь? Возможно, мне стоит сообщить властям…  
  
      Приблизившись к нему, Матрона протянула руку, извиняясь, — Нет, нет, это совсем не обязательно, мистер?..  
  
      — Я уже сказал вам, что не скажу мое имя. Все, что вы должны знать: этот мальчик остается со мной. Медсестра сказала, что отметки на его теле старше сегодняшнего вечера. Вы отвратительны, — закончив говорить, Фрэнк грубо оттолкнув прошел мимо женщины, которая распахнула рот, собираясь возразить, но в конечном итоге решила, что лучше этого не делать. Фыркнув, она вышла из комнаты.  
  
      Сев рядом с мальчиком, Фрэнк вздохнул. Ребенок шевельнулся. В течение нескольких дней мужчина оставался рядом с мальчиком и был здесь, когда он снова проснулся. Врачи не были уверены насколько сильной была травма и было ли это постоянным, но мальчик не мог вспомнить даже собственное имя. Его бледная кожа сплошь была усыпана темными синяками и ссадинами от избиения, которое была много хуже того, что он видел на войне.  
  
      — Все хорошо, Уилл. Ты можешь уйти со мной, — он должен был вернуться домой с задания, усыновив мальчика и забрав его с собой. Мужчина не смог поступить иначе.  
  


***

  
  
      Доктор Ганнибал Лектер сидел в своем Бентли перед отделом Поведенческих наук ФБР. Его глаза сосредоточились на его руках, крепко сжимающих руль. Побелевшие костяшки отражали картину, которую он никогда не забудет.  
  
      Прошли годы, когда его внимание настораживалось всякий раз при упоминании имени Уилла. Это медленно умирало в нем, и имя лишь слегка тянуло нить тех эмоций, которым он позволял жить внутри него. Он больше не был одиноким ребенком в лесу, он был Il Mostro, Чесапикским Потрошителем среди всего прочего. Он не ожидал, что в нем осталось так много от принятых норм морали, или чего-то, что напоминало бы душу.  
  
      Ночь провалившегося побега переделала его. Он помнил, как давал обеты в лесу, между ним самим и небом. Обещал, что останется жить. Он никогда не оставит Уилла, когда найдет его. Он всегда будет заботиться о том, чтобы Уилл знал, где найти его. Он всегда будет любить его. Но он не смог его найти, ровно как и любить. Сколько бы он не пытался, каждая зацепка приводила в тупик. Он угрожал и убивал за информацию, но никто не знал, что случилось с Уиллом Найтингейлом.  
  
      Мальчик, которого он знал взрослел и рос перед его мысленным взором. Половина его смирилась со смертью Уилла, другая половина — винила Уилла за то, что заставлял его чувствовать себя слабым. Разрушал его. Большая его часть чувствовала себя ничтожеством от мыслей об этом невинном доверии. Но  _этот_  Ганнибал за долгое время привык к зверю внутри, к жившим в нем чувствам и мыслям, которые могли бы шокировать большинство.  
  
      Однако он все еще сидел здесь, и Уилл был жив. Уилл Найтингейл, или Уилл Грэм, все еще оставался его Уиллом, и он восхитительно жив. Твердый самоконтроль пошатнулся. Он сидел напротив Джека Кроуфорда, но смотрел — действительно смотрел — на третьего человека в комнате, видя собственную неуверенность и помня встречу так ясно, словно наблюдал со стороны. Собираясь отпить из чашки, он остановился, присматриваясь. Его глаза задержались слишком долго, поглощая другого мужчину. Это был  _его_  Уилл. Голубые глаза скользнули по нему без унции узнавания. Мысленно он пробежался по анализу другого мужчины, но не тому образу, который получил в ходе мгновенного восприятия, а по мальчику, которого он знал и давно изучал в голове снова и снова, чтобы убедить себя в тот момент, что это действительно  _его Уилл_. Затем он вдохнул; никакой ошибки нет, ведь это не спутать ни с чем другим: аромат прошедшего шторма.  
  
      В значительной степени ему удалось восстановить свой самоконтроль, и вопросы побежали через его голову: почему он не узнал его? Могло быть много причин, но очевидна потеря памяти. Отсутствовала малейшая крупица воспоминаний — только враждебность. Это привело к целому ряду других вопросов: каким человеком он стал? Осталось ли что-то от мальчика, которого он знал? Даже с утерянными воспоминаниями невозможно изменить свою суть, особенно, когда звери прячутся внутри — и он знал они есть в них обоих. У него было расстройство эмпатии, о чем Ганнибал размышлял долгое время исходя из воспоминаний. Были сходства и различия, и мужчина жаждал перебрать их, чтобы знать его также близко, как уже знал когда-то.  
  
      Он был агентом ФБР, и эта мысль вызывала у Ганнибала усмешку. Он часто фантазировал о том, как пошла бы их жизнь, если бы второй был быстрее, если бы ему удалось затащить его на стену вместе с собой. Кем бы они стали и какие замыслы смогли бы создать для мира вместе. Его веселье было недолгим, поскольку безусловно неправильный гнев, направленный на Уилла, поднял свою уродливую голову. Теперь у него не было никаких воспоминаний о том, что им пришлось пережить. Боль, страх, убийство, любовь? Это все было потеряно. Страсть и ярость свернулись в мужчине, и его губы сжались в жесткую линию.  
  
      Как он должен относиться к нему теперь? Он будет сдерживать данные клятвы — это было то, кем Ганнибал был. Однако, обещания были неоднозначными. Его собственное чувство любви отличалось от других, если это вообще можно назвать любовью. Будет ли этого достаточно, чтобы перестать играть с Уиллом в игры, в которые он не может перестать играть с другими?  
  
      Ганнибал был искренне ошеломлен. Это было что-то, чего никогда не случалось раньше: часть его, которая считалась мертвой, возродилась. Вернулась к нему.  
  
      Он закрыл глаза.  
  
      И воспроизвел воспоминание: Уилл сидит верхом на Федоре.  
  
       _Он двинулся. Он плохой. Он причинил тебе боль. Он…_  
  
      Тело Ганнибала пробрала дрожь; янтарные глаза открылись, а уголки губ приподнялись в намеке на улыбку. Он покажет Уиллу, кем он был, и кем он должен стать.

**Author's Note:**

> *Carpe diem («Ка́рпэ ди́эм», буквально — «лови день») — крылатое латинское выражение, означающее «живи настоящим», «лови момент».  
> ** Отрывок из первой сцены первого акта пьесы Уильяма Шекспира «Буря» в переводе Михаила Донского  
> *** Марк Аврелий. Переводчик позволил себе своеволие перевести этот афоризм более буквально, чем дано в распространенном переводе. Официальный перевод выглядит следующим образом: «Приспособься к тому окружению, в котором тебе предназначено жить, и проявляй истинную любовь к своим братьям, которыми окружила тебя судьба.»  
> \---  
> Примечания автора:  
> Все должно было аккуратно связаться с началом Ганнибала, так что идите смотреть сериал снова, как будто у них было совместное прошлое. Я также начала писать одну работу в этом же ключе, но после падения, когда Уилл вспоминает, что было раньше, но я не уверена в необходимости этого.  
> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> \---  
> От переводчика:  
> Большое спасибо за прочтение! Надеюсь, что эта история понравилась Вам также, как и мне, и Вы перейдете по ссылке на оригинальную работу и поставите «Kudos <3» :)


End file.
